


Sitting In The Meadow

by KyIsWritingThings



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyIsWritingThings/pseuds/KyIsWritingThings
Summary: Shadow and Sonic chill for a bit, and some gay angst and comfort happens.





	Sitting In The Meadow

Shadow looked up at the sky. It was pleasant, the temperature was good, the grass was a vibrant green… he hated to admit it, but it was one of the rare moments he felt at peace. He and Sonic sat together quietly. Shadow was surprised, honestly, Sonic was always moving, always on the run, he just didn't understand why he had decided to hang out with him like this. He didn't understand, and yet it made his chest flutter. Shadow stared at the ground. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, he shouldn't be getting feelings! Why-

"Man, it sure is nice out here!" Sonic laid down on the grass, his outburst interrupting Shadow's thoughts. 

"Yeah… " Shadow felt the grass beneath his fingers. "Maria always wanted to be on Earth. I wish I could give her this experience." Shadow didn't know why he said that.. he felt weak. 

"Y'know… what happened at the ARK wasn't your fault. I know Maria's not here, and I can't make up for her, but.. I'm really glad you're here Shadow." Shadow's ears twitched. He looked up at Sonic with a newfound attentiveness. Sonic inhaled sharply. "When you fell to Earth, after we saved the planet  _ together- _ \- I couldn't believe it. I had felt so connected to you Shadow, I wanted to get to know you. It felt like there was a hole in my chest when I thought you died.. " Sonic couldn't stand looking at him any longer. Mobius' hero shouldn't be so vulnerable. 

"Sonic.. I.. I'm glad you're here too." Shadow reached for Sonic's hand and held it. Sonic's cheeks grew red as he glanced at their interlocked fingers. "You promise you won't leave me again..?" Sonic squeezed Shadow's hand. Shadow knew that he wouldn't be able to keep such a promise, but he saw now that there was nowhere he would rather be than with Sonic, right now. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> afdgdgdgdhd this is the first fic I've posted here! I know its super short, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
